


Unsolicited Advice

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie, yespolkadot_kitty



Series: As You Are [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki Has No Chill, a lot of nonsense really, the Avengers give advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Loki's getting ready for a date. Unfortunately, the world does not need saving today, so he gets interrupted. Quite a lot.





	Unsolicited Advice

**Author's Note:**

> My pal Hopeless and I were just messing about :)

“Whatcha doing, Reindeer Games?”

Loki looked up from his position fluffing pillows in Star Tower’s impressive (by Midgardian standards) media room to see the current scourge of his existence, Tony Stark, lounging against the doorjamb. “Use your supposedly brilliant brain. What does it look like?”

Stark was unperturbed. “Looks like you’re making a little nest for my favourite IT tech. Maybe add another pillow on the left.”

Loki didn’t bother to glance up again. “Help or go away.”

“Suit yourself, Rock of Ages.” He disappeared around the corner into one of his offices, probably to play chess with his AI, Jarvis. The robot usually won.

Looking around the room, Loki unfolded a throw from one of the under-bench cupboards and put that down too. He wanted her to be comfortable.

“Hey, Mister Loki. Mr. Stark said-”

Peter Parker stood in the doorway. Loki rolled his eyes. “What could you possibly need?”

“Well, ah..” He stuck his hands in his jean pockets, awkward, and moved from foot to foot. “Mr. Stark said maybe I could be useful in here…”

Sighing heavily, Loki nodded. He might as well make use of the boy. “I suppose you can fetch some flowers.”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “What kind of flowers? I…. don’t know that much about what kind of flowers girls like.” His face brightened. “But, I’ll try.”

And Loki earned another five minutes of blissful peace before it started again.

He was piling up a selection of DVDs in an easily reachable spot when someone passed whistling a jaunty tune. Only one Avenger was irritating enough to whistle cheerfully within Loki’s earshot.

Right on cue, Steve Rogers, blond, blue-eyed, and as cheerful as a toddler about to get an ice cream, sauntered in. “Got plans?”

Loki scowled. “We are  _ not _ friends, peasant.”

“Sure we are.” He smiled earnestly and leaned against the door. “Someone’s got a hot date.”

“Are all Midgardians this obstinate?” Loki asked rhetorically. “How do you not become sick of each other?”

“We generally get interrupted by world-ending peril, so there’s that. Help ya with anything?” he asked, his Brooklyn accent strong.

Exasperated, Loki sighed. “Is this,” he paused and gestured around the room, “what you would call… romantic?”

Steve looked around, considering, hands on his hips as he gave the question some serious thought. “Where I’m from, romance looked a lot different to how it does today. But I guess as long as you’re together, any place can be romantic. Y’know?”

Loki considered this. “I don’t hate you, Rogers.”

“Thanks, man.” Steve offered a fist. Loki was aware of the Midgardian fist bump, but he refused to let Cap have his first ever one. He stared at the Midgardian until Steve got the hint and walked off towards the stairwell. Still whistling, Loki’s rebuff not offending him. Midgardians were so quaint.

Surveying the room, Loki dragged an ottoman over. She could rest her feet on it. The couch pulled out fully, if she wanted to lie flat and sleep. He checked the mini-fridge - fully stocked with drinks and snacks. The huge media room had an en-suite too, so that was convenient for her Midgardian needs.

“Brother. I hear you are expecting company.”

“Seven  _ hells.  _ Does no one have  _ anything _ to  _ do _ in this hovel of Stark’s except observe my comings and goings?” Loki snapped, turning to see Thor in the doorway, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, tossing Mjolnir casually in his right hand. 

“Not today, Brother, no.” He clapped a massive hand on Loki’s shoulder. “I am delighted for you. It is about time you sowed your wild oats.”

“Must you.”

Thor only grinned wider. “Should you require any advice on how to keep your Midgardian woman, Jane assures me that I am most pleasing to her, in every way.”

Loki took a deep breath. “If you want to continue to be pleasing to her, by staying, hmm,  _ alive,  _ then I suggest leaving this room immediately.”

Thor laughed amiably, unconcerned. “Love suits you, Brother.” He sauntered off, tossing Mjolnir jauntily, as if the massive hammer weighed no more than a baseball. Loki scowled at his back, feeling like a child, but unable to resist making the face.

He realised, much later, that he hadn’t even balked at the word  _ love _ from his brother’s mouth.


End file.
